1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet conveyance positioning device that positions and mounts a magnet on an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a magnet is manually mounted on an object by using a jig. In order to accurately mount a magnet, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-187627 (JP11-187627A) describes a positioning jig for positioning and mounting the magnet on the object.
However, the configuration that manually mounts the magnet on the object by using the jig, as described in JP11-187627A, requires a lot of labor and time for attaching or detaching the jig, and thus it is difficult to efficiently mount the magnet. On the other hand, in the configuration that conveys the magnet to the object and mounts it on the object by a robot or the like without using any jig or human hands, attraction force between the magnet and the object may cause staggering of an end portion of the robot. Consequently, it is difficult to accurately position the magnet.